Badass Berry
by rui78901
Summary: Rachel takes a summer vacation to her Aunt Tara's house. But, when a new school year starts the students at Mr. McKinley High, well be forever shocked. Quinn/Rachel fluff and some funny parts with Brittany and the rest of the glee club.
1. My Disaster Departure

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, BUT IF I DID, IT WOULD BE FILLED WITH STUFF LIKE THIS D**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**"_My Disaster Departure"_**

"We are all gathered here today" said the well known diva Rachel Berry.

"Are we going to get naked and party again" said Brittany in front of her fellow glee members.

"No we are gathered here on sad occasion-

"You're leaving" cheerfully said Santana.

Rachel turns her back on her glee club members and switches on the TV.

"Oh god another useless power point presentation" chimed in Mercedes burying her head in her hands.

Rachel takes a seat awkwardly between Finn and Quinn.

"If this gets to emotional, I have tissues" said Rachel pulling out a packet of tissues from skirt pocket.

Brittany was the first and only member of the glee club to take them.

Rachel's POV

I think this is going well, no ones left yet, well except Brittany who left to use the bathroom, 5 minutes ago, my house is small so it's rare for someone to get lost but then again its Brittany. I thought my power point was quite exceptional, I was tearing up myself.

Sadly it ended, and what sounds like a shocked gasp came from everyone, I don't know whether they were sad it's over or sad that I'm leaving.

Yes Rachel Berry is leaving for the summer.

I am going on a summer vacation to my Aunt Tara's house. She's the only one of my parents sisters or brothers to except them for being gay, it's quite sad actually because I never get to see my other less talented relatives.

Right let's get this over and done with. I quickly jump up from my seat between Quinn and Finn, and switch off the television.

I turn expecting most of my fellow glee clubbers to give me a sad fare well. But my expectations were shattered by the hoot coming from puck.

Brittany fell asleep covered by my little mermaid blanket, which I don't know where she found it. Oh crap she went through my kicker drawer. Santana was fiddling with her hair and causally looking at Brittany. Quinn stared wide-eyed at the screen, which was surprising. I thought she would have killed me for using a picture of her when she was pregnant.

Lauren was helping herself to snacks in my kitchen, and Tina and Mike were reading my dads Asian cooking books. And by the way were the hell is Artie and Sam. It's not like Artie can walk. Oh wait I'm being offense. Right Rachel just stay calm and face the crowd.

"Well what do you think?" I said, a little too fast.

"I don't know, I zoned out when you started to name the different types of ways we could contact you." Hollered Quinn.

Well that's hurtful, I thought Quinn liked it, considering that she watched the whole thing and didn't walk out.

"it was so amazing, it was better than when me and Kurt went to dinner" Brittany whispered, catching everyone's attention.

"What it was my dream" she explained.

Well that made sense.

"Rachel, I'm going to cut you," yelled Santana, jumping out of her seat. "How dare you point out several times I'm Latina. It's like pointing out that Brittany's dumb."

Brittany jumped out of her seat and threw my little mermaid blanket across the room, hitting Mike and Tina.

"I'm dumb. You said I looked hot, when we made out," she shouted.

Everyone once again diverted their attention towards Brittany.

"Enough!" I said, stepping close to them, weird how Brittany moved away.

"I made this insightful presentation to show you what you'll be missing" I said.

Mercedes had enough and also jumped out her seat.

"Listen Barbra, we only came here because we all thought you were throwing a party like last time," she said. "But, instead we had to sit through a boring, dull and definitely not insightful presentation."

Oh my god. How dare she insult me. Rachel keep it to gather, don't show them how weak you are. Dammit I just called myself weak.

"If that's what you all came for...LEAVE" I screamed, pointing my finger towards the door.

Brittany thought I was pointing towards Mike and Tina.

"Rachel, just because there Asian doesn't mean you have to be racist," said Brittany. "Come on you guys lets go to Penny's play park."

All of them offensively stood up and glared at me, and left. Santana slamming the door nearly taking it off. I sorrowfully sat on the sofa; I can't believe then just did that.

"Have a nice summer Rachel" said a heard a familiar voice. I turned around and no other than Quinn Fabray was standing right in front of me.

"Excuse me, is that you trying to be funny," I said. "I think you should leave, I haven't started packing and I have loads of clothes."

**General POV**

Quinn wanted to say how much she adored Rachel's PowerPoint. But she knew Rachel would only shoot her down.

"Well as I said, have a nice vacation" Quinn said, heading towards the door.

Now sitting all alone, Rachel felt sad.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **

**_THIS IS A COLLAB FAN FIC, SO IF YOU WANT MORE DO WHAT IT SAYS ABOVE :D_**


	2. Six Months Later

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B. **

**CHAPTER 2**

_"Six months later..."_

**September 1th 2011 **

It was the start of another school year; Principal Figgins was the same old cheap skate. Sue and Will still hated each other. Miss. Pillsbury still has her OCD. Though it has sort of gotten worse. Mercedes and Quinn were waiting for the arrival of Rachel in the hallway. "We're the hell is she," said Mercedes, looking at her pink watch.

"I don't know she said in the PowerPoint that she would be back last week" said Quinn, worry laced her voice.

"Wait you listened to that" ask Mercedes in her diva voice

"pfft! ... No" covered Quinn.

"Sure white girl" replied Mercedes

The doors of WHS bang open. Kurt runs through them up to where Quinn and Mercedes stand.

"I hear that Rachel's just pulled up. She should be coming in any minute now" Kurt said as he panted from running. Inside Kurt was excited to see Rachel again, he didn't say goodbye because when Rachel invited everyone to her house he was out with Blaine, but he couldn't let anyone else know how he felt.

"You don't think she expects us to give her flowers or anything" Mercedes asked.

I should have got her flowers, but that would have been to weird, thought Quinn.

Soon all of the glee club and most of the school were staring at the door, waiting for the well known diva to bust through.

**BANG**

The WHS school doors swing open, in walks two girls, both the same height, but one obviously older than the other.

The older one had Black hair with yellow highlights; she was wearing a black and white baseball top with black steel toe boots.

The younger of the two was wearing the same but had black converse and had just pitch black hair with a baseball hat, holding a skateboard.

None of them, recognized or even knew them. Thoughts flooded Quinn and Kurt's head.

**_Quinn internal monologue:_** Is that?

_**Kurt internal monologue:**_ No it can't be.

"Rachel" they yelled at the same time.

The two girls didn't even pay attention. They just stared back silently.

"Hello, emo's," said Santana offensively waving.

The young girl took a step forward.

"Oh, dogs got bark! How's your bit" said the younger girl intimately, with her strange sense of humour.

Santana did nothing but gave the girl a look that could kill. Now they had a crowd, everyone seemed to take interest in the new girls.

"Don't look so sad, I'm just getting started, party's only beginning" said the younger girl.

"What party?" said Brittany confused.

"Really B, could you get any more cliché" Said the older of the two.

"Sorry Ray one too many movies" answered the girl.

"Rachel" all of the Glee club shouted.

"Berry" puck said in awe.

"What you looking at Puckerman" scolded the new improved Rachel Berry.

Puck internal monologue- not her boobs, not her boobs.

Lauran catches Puck

"Oh Puck, I don't think you're ready for that jelly" Said Lauran with her comedic timing.

"There's jelly at the party, I'm so bummed I can't come" Said Brittany sadly pouting.

"Yeah only Rachel Berry jelly, and none of you are invited" said Rachel walking to her locker

"And I thought I was bad, we need to work on your come backs" B whispered in Rachel's ear.

"Is this a bad attempt of you trying to rebel" said Kurt trying to hide the fact that he liked the new Rachel, but not like that... He's gay.

"Like you care" bit back Rachel.

Rachel walked up to her locker, she slammed the door open, nearly hitting Quinn, who was standing very close, still looking in awe at the new Berry.

"B get a can will you" Said Rachel while she cleaned out her locker.

"Sure" Said B. She walked into Miss Pillsbury's office

"Excuse me ... what are you doing" Said Miss Pillsbury in her normal nervous voice.

"Borrowing, don't sweat it you'll get it back" Said B while picking up the waste bucket. "It's for Rachel Berry" and with that B walked out.

"Oh god, this isn't going to end well" said Miss Pillsbury, thinking that B was a bully and that she was going to through Rachel in the bucket.

Back in the hallway, Rachel was ripping up her last achievement award, and all Quinn wanted to do was pull it out of her hand. Kurt felt like crying since he lost to Rachel in all those competitions.

B arrived back with the bucket and gave it to Rachel. She immediately threw all her posters and awards in it. Mercedes was so confused what had happened to her. Did she go back to that crack house? thought Mercedes.

"Done!" said Rachel, confirming her duties.

"Want to play with fire" B asked handing Rachel a packet of matches.

"Yeah then after we can go run with scissors" replied Rachel smirking.

"Oh my god that's so dangerous" Whispered Brittany to Sam.

Rachel lit the match and dropped it in the waste can.

Quickly Rachel's awards and achievements went up in flames. It started to get hot and cause smoke. Brittany began to choke.

"Oh my god" she said "I'm not allowed to be smoking".

Quinn was confused. Was Rachel trying to be a badass to get back with Finn? Or prove a point that she isn't all stuck up, thought Quinn.

"Right adios" said Rachel. She turned on her heel leaving B behind.

"I so want to tap that" Brittany says looking at Rachel walking away. Santana glared at Rachel in jealously.

Becky runs down the hallway with a fire extinguisher.

"Introducing the new and improved Rachel Berry" B said smugly. She sets her skateboard down and skates off.

"Holguin" Shouts Figgins waving his fist in the air, after just stepping out of his office to see smoke.

Miss Pillsbury steps out of her office at the sound of Figgins voice, B skates past her.

Becky puts out the fire but is too late.

"Unwanted" Becky said as she walks away

"I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. Rachel's got junk in her- said Brittany.

"Shut up!" angrily interrupted Santana.

Suddenly the sprinkles go off, and even one is getting drenched. Mr. Schuster comes running down the hall.

"What the hell's going on, all the sheet music is drenched" he said showing the uninterested group.

Miss. Pillsbury stares in the direction of Rachel and B. She quickly turns to face and Mr. Schuster.

"I don't think I have a pamphlet for that!" said Miss. Pillsbury, shaking rapidly.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW:D**

_This is a collab fan fic, if you want the next chapter review like mad. :D_

_Expect in the next few chapter Quinn and Rachel, Santana and Brittany, and has a problem. And lastly the new newcomer, B makes some friends. _


	3. 123 Homeroom!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fan fic, it's means so much. Anyway enough of me blabbing on, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3<span>**

"_1...2...3 Homeroom!_"

Rachel and B are standing at B's locker while she gets her books. Everyone is staring at Rachel with wide eyes, still not recovering from her new style. B slams her locker and makes everyone around them jump but still they look at Rachel.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer" B shouts, angrily. That seemed to scare everybody off. Only after 10 minutes of school B has already got people talking about her standing up to Santana, because not very much people can do that.

"Chill" says Rachel waving her hand in front of B's face. "They like the show, and any way we have to go to homeroom in" she stops looking at her watch. "5...4...3...2...1"

Ring Ring

"Whoa your good" Says B sarcastically.

"And don't you forget it" says Rachel walking to her class, all eyes still on her.

B turns, and starts walking to her homeroom.

"Well here goes nothing" she mumbles, opening the door into the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV <strong>

After leaving B, I walk down the hallway towards my class. It feels good to be back at WHS, a lot changed over the summer, if you haven't noticed then you're like brain dead Brittany. See the old me would have felt bad for saying that, but not the new Rachel. Nope I'm badass, more badass than Puckerman. I walk towards the door, I'm a bit nervous; if B knew I was she would probably hit me. Trust me none wants to be on the butt of one of her punches.

As soon as I walk into the classroom everyone's eyes are on me. All the glee club gaze at me, they are still shocked. Except Santana, who looks angry, and Brittany might I say is looking well extremely ho...

"Rachel, welcome back" says my homeroom teacher Miss Bell interrupting my train of thought. "How was your vacation" she continues.

"Awesome" I say with my killer smile.

I looked for an empty desk; the only one that was empty was one at the very back. I look towards where my old seat used to be and see none other thanQuinnFabraysitting in it. I start to walk towards the back, passing Santana. One thing I didn't notice was Santana's foot sticking out.

* * *

><p><strong>B's POV<strong>

After leaving Ray I start to walk towards the classroom. It's my first day at MHS and I'm pretty sure I have an enemy.

Santana

I've heard some stuff about her from Rachel, about her being a bitch and all. She doesn't seem too bad but don't judge a book by its cover, well I think that's the saying. I reach the door to my homeroom and slowly open it. It looks like I'm late, everyone else is here.

"Ahh... you must be the new student,RachelBerry's cousin, right" Says a man I'm guessing isMrSchuster. Well that's what the slip I have says. Rachel also told me about him, he's the glee club coach or something like that.

"Right" I say handing him a slip. Fixing my baseball hat on my head. Oh god I'm nervous, I'm such a dork.

"So, why don't you introduce yourself, B Rivers" he says smiling broadly looking at the slip I handed him. You see I hate my first name, so I got them to put down B. I hate him, I don't want all these people knowing stuff about my, I'm not that interesting. I walk to the front of the class. I look at all their faces. There is no way I'm going to remember them. I'll make nicknames.

Okay, Skinny boy, not so skinny boy, ginger, jock, blondie, blondies friends, cool looking guy (what he's the only one that looks normal) and nerd.

"Okay, umm, I'm B Rivers, you can call me Rivers, and I'm 14. I like to skateboard, draw, and fight. And yes I am Rachel berry's cousin." I say. I only let Rachel call me B.

"Oh so are you joining the Glee club this year with Rachel" he said still smiling.

"Who say's Rachel's joining" I say a little too harshly. His smile fades.

"Oh I just assume-

"Don't assume it makes an ass out of u and me" I say cutting him off. Bad move he looks really angry.

"Just because it's your first day and that I know your cousin doesn't mean I wont send you to the principles office" he says moving closer to me towering over me. It's not like he scares me, which is probably why I said this.

"Well then why don't you" I really need to think before I speak. I heard gasps from the students. Great I'm a bitch. After I get back from the principal's office, I really need to apologise to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

I tripped over Santana's foot hitting the ground with a force.

Damm that hurt

I turn around to face Santana, still on the ground. I heard laughing all over the class, and a few gasps but I wasn't looking to see who they where.

"What's your problem" I ask through gritted teeth, while picking myself off the ground and I standing up, as she gets out of her chair to face me. She's still taller than me, will I ever grow. I look around to see all of the class looking at us.

This year I'm not taking any off her crap, so she better watch her mouth now.

"I just don't like people who try to hard" she growls at me.

"Your one to talk, get another boob job over the summer?" I ask, my eyebrows raised. She looks pissed now.

I just about saw her fist coming in time to duck.

Yes I know I'm good.

"Nooo, don't fight" Shouts Brittany terrified.

I'm going to regret this, but I swung my fist and connected with her face. She fell down to the ground not expecting it. As soon as she hit the ground Brittany went to her side and Quinn stepped in between us. I looked at Santana who was holding her nose, which was bleeding.

Yeah over the summer B taught me how to fight, ain't it awesome.

"That's one hot Jew" shouts puck. I give him the fingers, yip, I'm bad.

"Berry Principles office now" shouts Miss Bell pointing towards the door.

"But she started it" I argue. I huff. It's unfair she tried to hit me.

"NOW" she shouted, going towards Santana who still looked shocked.

"But Miss she didn't do anything" says Quinn defending me. Well that surprising.

"Principles office now" she shouts not looking up. I sigh and bow my head. I look at Quinn who is giving me a look that says sorry. I give her a thanks look walking out the door towards the principles office.

Whoa Quinn Fabray standing up for me.

That's new.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW<strong>

This is a collab fan fic between Rui7801 & skategleek11. If you want the next chapter review like mad. :D**  
><strong>


	4. Say What Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fan fic, it's means so much. Anyway enough of me blabbing on, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Okay, so I'm guess that punching Santana was a bad idea, but come on she had it coming. But I feel bad; ugh if B was here she would hit me. I walk towards Principles Figgins office. Only to see B standing at the door.

"B" I say, but it's more like a question. She turns around with a confused look on her face.

"Oh hey Rach, What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Sent to the principles office" I say guiltily.

"Ahh same here" she says bowing her head."Hey we've only been in this school for 15 minutes and we already have been sent to the principles office, Must be a record" she continues with a smile.

She Hi fives me.

I fix my school bag on my back with a bored expression.

"So what did you do" she asked suddenly becoming excited.

"Umm...well... You know punched Santana in face" I said quickly

She looks at me with a blank expression.

"Say what now" she asked confusedly

"I kind of punched Santana in face" I say bowing my head in guilt.

"Awesome" she said putting her hand up for a hi five. "Awww don't leave me hanging" she continued.

I sigh hi fiving her.

"Happy" I say

"You have no idea" she said in a sarcastic giddy voice, smiling.

"So what did you do" I asked really fast. I really wanted to know because I have heard sorties about B and here temper and well they don't end well. Her smile quickly fades and it's replaced with a guilty look.

"I got into a fight with Mr Shu" she says.

"What" I shout in surprise. Mr Shu's nice, why would she get into a fight with him. Wait is he her homeroom teacher. Never mind.

"I know I feel crappy, I was going to apologise to him when I go to Spanish class anyway" she says brushing it off.

"Kay but I don't under stand-

"I'll tell you later" she says interrupting me.

Just as she finishes speaking Principle Figgins opens his door and ushers us in.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

"Miss Berry..." said principal Figgins, scanning her outfit with his hand. "What is this?"

Rachel, who sat next to B in principal figgins office, turned to her cousin. B nodded and Rachel faced Figgins.

"My new appearance is different," preached Rachel, leaning over his desk. "So, if you don't like it, that's not my problem".

"It's yours...figgins," interrupted B, high-fiving Rachel as she sat back down.

Principal Figgins leaned back in his chair, and stared at them both. He tried to think of a good come back...but simply couldn't.

"So, can we go now?" asked B, in her careless tone.

Principal Figgins suddenly thought of an idea, he leaned forward just like Rachel did.

"I need you two girls to do something," he said, in his thick Indian accent. "You two would be a great addition to the Cheerio's"

B looked confused thinking the "Cheerio's" was a breakfast club or something. Rachel caught her with her confused face.

"Oh, B the cheerios is a cheerleading team," she said.

"Okay, one thing Principal F, we're not joining a silly cheerleading squad, were girls like Brittany and Santana do pathetic dance moves," Said B, picking up her schoolbag. "We'll pass".

And with that they both left.

* * *

><p><strong>General PO<strong>

**Location:** School Court yard

"Oh my god, why did you decide to come back?" asked B, taking a seat on the pavement. "Do you like have a secret crush on someone?"

Rachel took a seat beside her. "No," she quickly replied.

But, in fact Rachel did come back for someone, not just so she could be popular, but she was most excited to see Quinn. After Quinn said goodbye back in June, Rachel realised how much she fancied Quinn.

"Rachel...Rachel?" said B, waving her hands in front of a day dreaming Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she said, jumping when B snapped her fingers.

B picked up her schoolbag, and started to look through it.

"What are you doing?" her cousin asked.

"I'm trying to find..." said B, stopping when her hands grasped her desired object. She pulled a black IPod out of her bag.

"You have an IPod?" Rachel said, in a shocked sarcastic way.

"No, you have," B said.

Rachel look confused at the dark black mp3 player.

"I already have a pink one," said Rachel.

"And you still have it, only it's black," B said, handing Rachel an earphone.

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL'S POV<strong>

Oh my god, did she just invade my privacy or what? That IPod was a gift from my mother; she bought it for me before she left. I know I'm all up for B moving in with my dads, but she has to learn not to take things that aren't hers.

Look at her flicking through my playlist-

Oh no she didn't! Where is my Barbra Streisand great hits playlist?

That's it. I snap the IPod out of B's hands, ripping the headphones out of her ear.

"Hey!" she said. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? You're my problem!" I said, holding the disgusting black IPod in front of her. "This was a gift from my birth mother."

B's face turned red with guilt. "Rachel, I'm so sorry, I thought I was doing you a favour."

Okay, what favour do I need?

"I thought you really wanted to give this, rebelling thing a go?" B said.

"I do, but touching something that doesn't belong to you B isn't right," I said.

"I'm sorry Ray," B said, this was weird she actually meant it.

"It's okay, I'll just go and try to get some of the spray paint off," I say, scrapping my once pink IPod.

"Spray-paint? Ray it's only a black cover," B said, taking the IPod and pulling off the black sleeve to reveal my pink IPod.

Thank God. I grab B in a hug.

"Rachel?" she said, in her angry voice.

"Oh sorry," I say, cancelling the hug and putting my IPod in my bag.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Across the yard, Santana and Brittany were watching Rachel and B. Brittany was drinking a slushy, while Santana was staring at B.

"San, want some of my slushy?" Brittany asked, in her childish voice.

Santana wasn't interested in drinking a slushy; she's more interested in getting back at B.

"No, thanks Britt," she replied to her girlfriend.

Santana turned round and walked up to Brittany.

"That B girl thinks she is all that. But she'll going to find out this school is only small enough for one rule breaker," said Santana, plotting a scheme while smiling at Brittany.

Brittany took a big sip of the slushy and screamed. She looked down at the ground and grabbed Santana by the arm. Brittany's face went purple and Goosebumps grew on her arms. She started to kick her feet.

"Brittany, what's wrong hun?" asked Santana, trying to look Brittany in the eye.

Brittney quickly brought her head up hitting Santana in the face. Santana fell to the ground with a scream.

"Brain freeze...San?" asked Brittany, looking over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW<strong>

This is a collab fan fic between Rui7801 & skategleek11. If you want the next chapter review like mad. :D


	5. Acting Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fan fic, it's means so much. Anyway enough of me blabbing on, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Two days have passed since, B and Rachel arrived, and still everybody is still in awe of them. Santana has finally had enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

That's it! How can some nobody walk into my territory and steal my crown. I maybe Latina, but none can walk over me. Well, beside Brittany.

I have to get rid of B, then everything will go back to the way it was. But how?

Me and Brittany are at our lockers, yes I know, it sounds cheesy but it was her idea. We wanted to take our relationship to the next level, although we haven't told anyone we're dating, so why not share a locker. The only thing bad about it is Brittany isn't well...good at keeping things clean. Last week after she finished eating her apple, she threw it in our locker. But I guess opposites attract, and that's why I love her. She brings out the good side in me, but B brings out the Bitch.

"Major disaster, we're going to have to sing a different song for glee," said Brittany, closing her, I mean our locker.

"Why Ashley Tisdale's "Acting Out" is perfect," I asked, frowning slightly.

"Don't get mad, but B and Rachel are doing it for their auditions," said Brittany, blinking really fast; I thought I was going to vomit.

That is the last straw. Fine, she can have that song anyway, like I care. But, If she thinks I'm just going to lay low, she can dream again.

"What happened to your face," asked Brittany, touching my bruises making me jump.

"You were there, Berry attacked in homeroom and you head butted me," I explain, looking at myself in my portable mirror.

"No I was in homeroom," said Brittany, forgetting in her dumb blonde voice.

"Forget it. Come on let's go and see B and Berry suck at their audition," I say, filled with jealously slamming my mirror shut.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

In the auditorium, was sitting marking some Spanish papers, before Rachel and B's performance.

Meanwhile, backstage B was nervous. She never song in front of anyone before, well expect her dog, Sam. But other than that nil. B watched Rachel warming up her voice.

"Ray, if you practise anymore you might seem desperate," said B, pulling a face.

Rachel immediately stopped warming up.

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't sung for six months and I'm a little rusty," Rachel said, walking up to her cousin.

"Yeah you got that right. You sounded like a cat being put down," B said, sarcastically.

Rachel was offended by the joke.

"Right, I think we're ready," she said, exiting through the red draped curtain.

Mr. Shuster, put his pen down, and leaned closer to his microphone. "When you're ready".

_**Ray:** Up above the surface I was,  
>Just a perfect child<em>

_But underneath it all I was,  
>Craving to be wild<em>

_**B:** Don't judge by the cover it's so,  
>Far from what you see<em>

_**Ray:** I'm losing all my patience waiting,  
>On ya to believe<em>

_**B:** I'm suffocating,  
><strong>Ray:<strong> I can't breathe_

Whilst the performance continues, Brittany and Santana arrive and take seats at the back.

Ray steps forward really quickly.

_**B:** Let me out this cage,  
>I'm not gonna hold back<em>

Rachel then jumped up beside her.

_**Ray:** Gonna break these chains,  
>I'm taking control now<em>

_**B:** Gonna giva you something to talk about  
>It's another side of me<em>

_**Ray:** I'm acting out  
>Set me free <em>

_I'm ready to show you  
>This is what I need <em>

_**Together:** It's time to get dirty  
>I'mma show you what I'm talking about<br>It's another side of me  
>I'm acting out<em>

jumps out of his seat and awards them a well deserved applause. "Great, you guys. It's good to have you back Rachel," he said gathering his things.

Santana's face blushed and her muscles tighten. Her face went into to full angry mood.

"Brittany, hold me back," she said, getting up out of her seat.

"San, get over it already. B is joining glee, and you're just going to have to deal with it." Brittany said forcefully.

"Whatever" snapped Santana walking out of the auditorium.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittany's POV<strong>

Oh my god, me and Santana just had our first fight and it's all because of this B girl.

One thing for sure the alphabet is going to get one of its letters back.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

It was lunch time and Rachel and her cousin B were sitting alone at the back of the cafeteria. Rachel was tucking into her first taco, since she heard that it strains the vocal chords. But, Rachel was willing to give anything ago to keep B happy.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked B. "You've been staring at that taco for 10 minutes; we only have five minutes left."

Rachel looked down at the Mexican sandwich and suddenly she got a lump in her throat. There was no way in heaven; she would ever put that in her future money maker.

"You know that you don't have to eat that just to make me happy" Said B. "I do know you still have your wacky ways"

"Thank you" Said Rachel throwing the taco behind her, landing on Brittany's head, because she was behind them listening to their conversation.

"Oh my god it's raining tacos, are we in Mexico?" Said Brittany turning to Becky who was sitting beside her.

"I'm leaving" Said Becky getting up and leaving Brittany on her own.

Brittany watches as B and Rachel leave their table. Just as Santana takes a seat beside her. Santana looks at Brittany who still has the taco on her head.

"Britt, what is that on your head?" she asked, he confused partner.

Brittany shakes her head and the taco falls down into her hands.

"OMG that was on me, who did this?" asked Brittany moving closer towards her one and only Latina.

"Who do you think?" asked Santana, with her usual devilish glare.

Santana navigated Brittany's head towards B, who was emptying her tray. Brittany gets a whiffed of the sauce still in her hair. It smells like a fish shop mixed with sour milk.

"That B-

Santana quickly covers her girlfriend's mouth right before she calls B a bad word.

"Exactly!" said Santana, slowly letting her grip loose around Brittany's mouth.

* * *

><p>This is a collab fan fic between Rui7801 &amp; skategleek11. If you want the next chapter review like mad. :D<p> 


	6. Plan B

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

Review this chapter for more chapters. Minimum three review.

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Brittany and Santana soon catch up with B. Santana roughly turns her around.

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch of McKinley" says B looking at Santana. "And well I don't know how to explain you" she says gesturing towards Brittany.

"You don't need to explain this" Brittany says pointing at her blonde hair she says "this explains this".

"Okay, even I'm confused" says Santana shaking her head.

"What do you want" shouts B, making Santana and Brittany jump.

"You know what I want" Says Santana.

"I want your number" says Brittany stupidly.

"Not now" sharply says Santana."Great now I've forgot what I was going to say"

"Great so I'm leaving" says B, she walks past Brittany and Santana.

Santana turns to Brittany.

"We are so taking her down" Santana devilishly, she walks away leaving Brittany on her own and confused.

"Where too" Brittany shouts after Santana completely confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Santana POV<strong>

I'm am so going to kill B. She walks around like she owns the school. That's my job. How am I'm going to take her down.

I just thought of the perfect plan. I'm going to break into Figgins office, but I'm going to need some help.

I guess Brittany will have to help me.

General POV

Its 8 o'clock and all of the school staff have left to their homes, and that's why Brittany and Santana are breaking into figgins office now.

"Okay look for the file B Rivers" Santana orders Brittany once they get into Figgins office. "Do you ever wonder what B's first name is" said Santana thoughtfully.

"Yeah it could be Bernard, Ben or Billy" said Brittany flicking through the files.

"They're all boys' names" said Santana looking through more files.

"Oh well then we can check them off our list" said Brittany throwing the file she was holding away.

In the hallway Sue is walking past Figgins office when Brittany throws the file at the window. She jumps in fright and thinks that there are robbers in school. She slowly ducks down and moves towards Figgins door. She peeps her head out to see Brittany and Santana ransacking the principal's office. Feeling like an idiot, Sue jumps up off the floor. And walks into the office with her usual posture.

"Well, well. If it isn't Santana Lopez and Brittany Rears," said Sue, folding her arms.

Brittany quickly turned round and dropped to the floor.

"It wasn't me, it was my kitten…Mittens," said Brittany covering her ears whilst rolling around on the floor.

Santana looked down at her in disbelief.

"Britt, its only Sylvester!" Santana said, recurring Brittany as she helped her up.

"What actually are you two idiots doing here. I thought Brittany couldn't open a door knob," asked Sue, slowly walking towards the girls.

Santana knew her old coach was ruthless and always liked to win.

"Miss. Sylvester, Me and Brittany are here tonight in Figgins office, to dig dirt up on that Badass B girl," said Santana in her Latina over the top accent.

Sue's face went red.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

Sue is making her way to the football pitch, when she pets hit by a round of paint ball pellets. She quickly turns around to see B standing there. B didn't have that look of "I'm sorry" nor did she want to even consider it. But, B hit Sue on purpose when she was trying to target Rachel who was also wearing a black nick tracksuit.

**Flashback OVER**

* * *

><p><strong>General POV<strong>

Brittany was still in shock of seeing her old coach right in front of her, after school hours. Anything could happen. Anything.

"Listen, Fake boobs and nut head, Me and you are going to take down this god for shaken Berry relative if it's the last thing I do!" shouted Sue.

Brittany had other things on her mind. The last thing she could do? Umm…?

Ride a bike for once, to go on the trampoline without wetting herself and remembering her facebook password.

"Okay, me and my girl here are in," said Santana grabbing Brittany by the hand. They shared a smile.

Sue felt very uncomfortable. She wanted to be sick. Did she just see them…and….!

"Right ladies let me break it down for you!," said Sue separating Brittany and Santana love force filed.

"Whilst we are on this mission, there will be no funny business from you to got me?," said Sue, staring them both in the eyes.

"Don't worry Coach I never laugh, gives me wrinkles," said Brittany in her innocent voice.

"Fine, then hand in," said Sue.

All three of them placed there hand on top of the others.

"Destroy Mission B is now official," said Santana looking at her teammates.

1…2...3

* * *

><p><em>Next morning….<em>

It was a bright Saturday morning, and Quinn strolled down the town of Ohio to get a takeaway coffee. She felt wrong not going in on Friday. Her mother and father were rowing again about were Quinn should live.

Mother or Father, it confused her so much. She wants to stay with Rachel. Berry is all she can think about. How her brown eyes glisten in the sunlight and how her new look makes her more…SEXY!

Entering the coffee shop, Quinn places her order and takes a seat. After waiting a minute she spots Rachel across the street. It was the perfect time. She could tell Rachel how she felt. Forgetting about her coffee order, Quinn rushed outside and was about to run over to her secret crush. But her heart stopped. She saw B, come from behind Rachel skateboarding like a teenage hooligan. Quinn's heart melted. She had a chance and wanted to tell Berry so much. But B ruined the moment.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night<em>

**Quinn's POV**

It's a Saturday night and everyone from glee club is at the bowling alley. I decide not to go, knowing she was obviously going to be there. B. every since she arrived she has caused so much damage. On Tuesday, B pointed out to Miss Pillsbury that she had toilet stuck to her skirt.

I mean I hardly even know this girl. But I'm judging her as if…Rachel would have judged me. God its ten past twelve I got to get some rest. Yet another day of my mother and father arguing awaits me tomorrow.

* * *

><p>This is a collab fan fic between Rui7801 &amp; skategleek11. If you want the next chapter review like mad. :D<p> 


	7. Corrupt Sugar

**Okay, so I haven't Updated this in a long while and have written 3 more chapter of this length which I hope you all enjoy. Skategleek11 is busy with her school work, so I decide to take over and write more. I hope you all enjoy also I have made changes to the upcoming chapters so Characters like Damien, Sugar and all are included. ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

* * *

><p><strong>Corrupt Sugar<strong>

Its five days away from Christmas Day, and to celebrate everyone in the school – including the staff- have been invited to Sugar's house/Mansion for a Christmas bash by her Sugar's father, to pay back all of them for putting up with Sugar's attitude.

Santana and Brittney pull up to school in Santana's red car. Inside, they both take off their seat belts and turn to face one another.

"Okay, so remember the plan?" asked Santana, slightly frowning in faith.

Brittney nodded instantly without thought. Then suddenly frowned in confusion.

"Wait, what plan?"

Santana slapped her forehead in irritation of her girlfriend's lack of good memory and intelligence.

"Okay," Santana takes in a deep breath. "You and I are going to the media-room during lunch, so we can hack into B's Facebook".

Brittney blinked a thousand times. "Wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait. Hold on a minute, my Lima heights JLO knock-off. 1. How do we know B will B there? Wow that rhymed, I could even give Shakespeare a run for his money." Said Brittney, in her innocently sweet voice.

"Yeah you could. Because he is dead. Died centuries long ago." Replied Santana, in her 50% inner bitchy tone.

Brittney unexpectedly flooded with tears. "Shakespeare's dead. How did he die?" Quizzed a shakened Brittney.

Santana rolled her eyes, knowing that Brittney was for real. But, because she is deeply in with her she endures it.

Santana grabs Brittney's hand and kisses it with her plump, red, glossy lips. Brittany giggles childishly as she slowly lets her sadness fade away.

"Even though Shakespeare is dead, he will forever be known to anyone that walks this earth and can read." Said Santana, comforting her girlfriend.

"So does Lord Tubbington know who Shakespeare is?" asked Brittney, in her once again childish, silky voice.

Santana bit her lip in frustration, but once again calmed down by the love she shared with Brittney.

"Of course LT knows who he is. LT can read right?" asked Santana, knowing the answer would be yes, even though no Animals can read.

"Yes, he can. One time he asked me to rent Twilight from the library for him. But, I told him that the book is way too scary for anyone his age." Replied Brittney with an almost foolish answer.

"Of course he did," smiled Santana, leaning in closer to give her girlfriend a sneaky passionate kiss.

Meanwhile inside the halls of McKinley High, Mercedes and Quinn are walking up the corridor, with their arms linking each other.

"So are you going to Sugar's birthday "Bash"," asked Mercedes, mockingly airing quoting on the word bash.

Quinn playfully smiled at Mercedes air quoting. "Will there be free booze and hot guys?" asked Quinn, stopping in-wait of confirmation from Mercedes.

Mercedes squinted her eyes, giving off the _Are you for real_ look. "100%, absolutely there will be guys there; hey there might even be strippers." Joked Mercedes, elbowing Quinn in the moment. "I'll see you later honey Q" said Mercedes, blowing Quinn a kiss when she departed.

Quinn suddenly stopped moving immediately after Mercedes was out of sight.

**Quinn****'s POV**

God. That conversation was awkward and so unreal. Quinny, why can't you just grow a pair of balls and tell everyone the truth. You love Rachel Berry, or as she is now known Badass Berry.

**General POV**

In the teachers' lounge, Emma walks in wearing her bright, yellow bow blouse, with a sandwich bag in tow. She scans the room and spots Will's curly hair and quickly runs over to his table. She is greeted by Will, who is reading the local paper and enjoying a hot cup of coffee.

"Oh, Hi Em." He said, being startled by the brightness of her top. "Some pretty bright colors you've got going on there.

Emma giggles as she takes a seat. "Aw, why thank you. You know I was actually going to wear my Red blouse, but ever since that food fight I could never get that red sauce stain out," Lied Emma, as she unpacked her morning lunch.

Will folded his newspaper and downed his last drop of caffeine. "I got to head off; glee club is having an early morning rehearsal for their performance at Sugar's holiday bash. Which I hope you're attending also?" asked Will, raising an eyebrow waiting on her response.

"Well, I was invited so it would be rude not too…go," Awkwardly she replied. Will playfully tapped her on the shoulder with his paper and left the longue.

**Emma****'s POV**

Oh my god, he turns me on. Even way he drinks his morning coffee makes me wince. Okay, Emma so if you're going to this event, what are you going to wear? Wait more importantly, who are you going to bring?

**General POV**

In the glee club room, everyone is there. Santana and Brittney are seated together at the back row, secretly holding each other's sweaty palms. Kurt and Rachel are at opposing ends of the front row of seats, which are also filled by Quinn, Sam, Finn, and Mike. Whilst Tina is the only one sitting in the middle row, looking rather upset.

Mr. Schuester walks in high on caffeine. He hands out them all some sheet music and walks towards the piano.

"Good morning, fellow glee clubbers. So you're performance at Sugar's holiday party is looming and Mr. Motta has picked a collection of songs for all of you to sing," he informed the group.

Rachel didn't give two shits, what they were singing as she was texting B, who was in detention for for spay panting _Finn Hudson has a small P_ in the girls changing rooms.

Mr. Schuester catches Rachel's not paying attention and grabs her phone.

"Hey, what the-

"No phones, whilst learning Rachel," informed , throwing her phone into his top desk drawer.

She instantly made a face behind his back, which Quinn silently laughed at.

**Rachel****'s POV**

What is his deal? It's my phone and for the record he isn't teaching anything. He is only guiding us on how to improve on our performance. Jesus some people think there god.

**General POV**

"So for your first performance, you're going to be singing Santa Claus is coming to town. I know you might cringe but this was the set list Sugar's-

**Sugar**

_Its Sugar bitch! _

Suddenly all the of glee clubbers, along with turned round, to see Sugar wearing dark shades and a leather studded jacket, along with a red woolen dress.

Everyone was gob smacked, just like they were when Rachel changed her personality and appearance. Some may argue for the better.

"Okay, it's getting a little bit pervy," said Sugar's, taking off her shades to face her fellow members. "Stop looking at my sensuous, steaming, spicy, hot body," boastfully said Sugar. Santana shrugged at every word that left Sugar's lips, were as Brittney dribbled in delight.

"Take a seat, Sugar," said .

Sugar boldly walked to her seat, sandwiched in-between Mike and Rachel,Tina wanted to claw her face off with jealously, as she watched Mike check out her cleavage.

"Okay, so for the next performance, Sugar has requested-

Sugar interrupts him and stands up, and starts singing her request.

**Sugar**

_Swagger jagger, swagger jagger  
>You should get some of your own<br>Count that money, get your game on  
>Get your game on, get ya, get ya, game on<em>

Shamelessly missing every single note, she returned to her seat even more confident and full of herself than before.

"Thank you, for the wonderful reproduction of that classical song," joked .Rachel even smirked quickly at his joke.

"And lastly, you will perform Sexy and I Know It for the closing number" said .

Expected this time, Sugar jumped out of her seat, and ripped off her red dress, to reveal a violet padded bra and pink short shorts.

**Sugar**

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_I'm sexy and I know it _

_I'm sexy and I know it _

(Juggling her cleavage in both of her hands)

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

Once again they are all left shockingly shocked. Finn, Mike, Puck and Sam all cover their rising crotch areas, whilst Santana and Brittney are both all beady eyed at Sugar.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading this, leave a review and tell me what you think. <strong>


	8. We Need to Talk

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Spy-Bo's<strong>

It's was exactly 12:00 pm, I.e. the start of lunch. Santana and Brittney leave Maths class together, hand in hand walking down the corridor. They quick let go of each other hands, when Sue turns round the corner.

"Well if it isn't my little Latina Milkshake with her dearly deluded puppy," said Sue, in her usual unsympathetic bullying tone. "I've been killing myself looking for you two."

"And why do I find that so hard to believe?" asked Santana, igniting her inner bitch.

"Because it's an absolute lie. Just like you trying to be straight, and hiding your feelings to world about Goldie here," said Sue, not flinching a single facial muscle.

Santana quickly checked if Brittany was looking at her with the truth. But, truly Brittany was to occupied thinking about what she was going to have for lunch. Santana turns her focus back on Sue, and clears her throat.

"On to a different subject, I and Brittany will –hopefully- succeed with our plan to hack into Berry's cousins Facebook account," said Santana, acting all confident in her speech.

Sue finally moved her face, with the twitch of her right eyebrow. "Remind me again, Berry Picker, how is hacking into a deeply disturbed teenage girls Facebook, going to benefit our plan to take her down," asked Sue, now with both brows raised.

Santana smiled in front of her cheerleading coach, and softly stroked her glossy-black tied-up hair.

"B is deeply disturbed, and most deeply disturbed teenage girls are?

Brittany unexpectedly interrupted. "Watching 2 Girls 1 Cup, while chugging down a chocolate milk shake in one hand, and in the other a slice of gooey brownie?" said Brittany, still in her adorable puppy mode.

Santana smiled and rolled her eyes. "Sadly no. They are emo's. Which means their life is on the web. I.e. Facebook." Informed Santana, quickly folding her arms.

Sue raised her shoulders slightly and squinted. "Okay, okay. But, what are we hoping to find?" asked Sue, once again.

Santana took in a quick breathe and rebooted herself. "Some emo's have emotional problems. We might happen to find B taking interest in a certain guy, through her private messages. Then we could set-up her up with a fake emo guy and then publically expose to her that she is being played a long." Said Santana, finishing off with an evil grin.

Sue finally understands the genius plan developed by Santana. But, decides not to show her recantation.

"Right. Well get to work and take that Marylyn wannabe down." Said Sue, demandingly. And with that she departed her once present company.

In the cafeteria, Tina is sitting beside Mercedes eating her lunch. Tina looks pale and angry. She suddenly spots Mike at the corner of her eye emerging from the other side of the hall. She throws down her sandwich, which startles Mercedes. And walks over to him.

"Mike we need to talk," she said, in her threating Asian tone. She violently brushed past Mike and he quickly followed.

Meanwhile, at the library B arrives and takes a seat next to the computer. Dressed in her orange Paramore concert T-shirt, which was also drenched in silver skull chain necklaces. She logged into her Facebook account and started chatting with a few of her old friends from back home.

Unbeknown to her, Santana and Brittany have already arrived and are peering through a bookshelf right behind her.

Santana takes a break from watching B, and turns to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, about all that stuff what Sue said about me and you," apologized Santana, grabbing Brittany's palm. "I just want to take things slow with us. I mean is there any harm in waiting," asked Santana, landing a peck on her girl's hand.

Brittany withdrew from her grip. "You didn't seem to have a problem with things moving fast, when you were sleeping with every other guy at school" said Brittany, mellowing her tone. Tears slowly filled her round eyes, and she turned back to looking at B, who was still on Facebook chatting away to a boy called Harvey Cotdes. He resembled the typical teenage emo boy. Black mid-length hair, heavy on the eyeliner and as you might have expected...lots of black clothing. Anyway, B was entranced by his profile picture. She would regularly flick back to his page, whilst trying to research for her upcoming Science test.

Elsewhere, Mike runs after Tina who is now on the football pitch. She looks so angry, like she might burst a blood vessel at any second. He finally catches up with her after she finally stops. Mike tries to regain his regular breathing, whilst Tina just stares at the ground.

"Tina, babe, what's going on?" Mike asked, walking up to his girl and touching her arm. She instantly turned round and pushed him away.

"What's going on? What's going on is you'd rather spend Christmas with your parents than with me," she explained, slowly increasing the sound her voice. "Oh and the fact that you'd rather look at Sugar than your own girlfriend."

Mike rolled his eyes in shame, and sighed. "I'm sorry Tina, but my parents always spend Christmas together, it's our family tradition," Mike answered, finally. "And the Sugar thing was a one off. You cannot blame a guy for-

Tina shook her head in disbelief and walked up into his face. She slipped off her golden bracelet, which Mike bought her for her sixteenth birthday and placed it into his palm. "Well I guess," said Tina, holding back the tears. "You can give this to Sugar, when you get back from your Family tradition holiday. Because I defiantly don't want." And with that she slowly brushed past him, breathing in his musky scent one last time. With a few meters away from Mike, Tina let out her straining tears and broke down.

Back at the library, B finally logs of her Facebook and departs the room. Santana and Brittany quickly rush to the once occupied desk and bring up Facebook.

"Okay, type in...Paramore," demanded Santana, which kicked Brittany into typing in her girlfriends orders.

Screen Message: Wrong Log-in or Password please try again.

Santana rolls her neck in confusion, and Brittany just stares at the screen. Focusing back at the screening Santana comes up with another idea.

"Right, type in first four words in Paramore, and then add the last two words of the lead singer's name and surname," asked Santana, but Brittany only frowned in confusion.

Santana took control and moved Brittany out of the chair, and typed in _Paraeyms _into the password log-in field.

They both waited in anticipation for officially confirmation that they hacked into B's account.

Screen Message: Wrong Log-in or Password please try again.

Santana is about to give up when she decides to check the browser history.

**Browser History:**

**You Tube: _Missing You_ - 12:22 am**

**Online Papers: _Darwin's Theory – _12:24 am**

Santana decides to click on Missy You, which brings up a video of a girl that resembles B. She is in a park accompanied with emo teenagers, skateboarding and head banging to heavy metal music. Santana then reads the description of the video:

_Summer 2010 with B, love and miss you girl. _

Santana's eyes lighten up and she with meaning to nudges Brittany who is half-drowsy.

"Eureka. We got it," the feisty Latina girl preached.

Meanwhile, Quinn takes a trip to the ladies room before lunch is over. She is about to enter a cubical, when she can hear whaling coming from the next one.

"Hello, is everything okay," Quinn, asked knocking on the yellow door. With no reply Quinn slowly pushed the door opened and found a vulnerable Tina in tears. Her mascara was melting and her eyes bloodshot. Quinn ran at her and comforted her.

"Tina, what's wrong," she asked, patting Tina on the back.

"It's Mike, we broke up," Tina replied, through a crackling voice.

Quinn's embrace got slightly tighter and she started comforting Tina.

"Its okay, it's okay. Let it out," she said, as Tina whaled aloud thought out the toilets.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading this, leave a review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	9. Propositions

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

**Happy reading, reviews are lovely :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Propositions<strong>

School is out in a matter of minutes, and Emma is in her office, hypnotically sharpening her pencils.

**Emma's POV **

This whole party at Sugars is really making me nervous. I mean what if I need to...how do I say this without sounding vulgar...need to _Relieve_ myself? I mean the last time I used a public restroom was when, two students thought it would be hilarious to put two laxatives in my morning coffee. That is a situation I never want to encounter again.

Anyway, I've got much bigger problems to deal with. Like, who is going to be my plus 1, and most importantly...what are my going to wear. I'm sick to death of having Sue ridicule my dress sense every time I walk into a room. I want to walk into the place, looking like Beyonce's young, hot, white cousin who just found her woman-hood.

But how are me, Emma Pillsbury, going to pull that off. I don't know a thing about fashion, only that it involves clothes. I can't get a stylist because I have no extra cash. Oh god, please let your little ginger Cinderella go to the ball for once!

**General POV**

Emma dropped one of the pencils, and leaned down to pick it up. She caught sight of Kurt walking passed her office window.

**Emma POV **

That's it. Kurt Humble. McKinley High's answer to Tim Gun. Perfect.

**General POV **

Emma pounced out of her chair, and chased Kurt down the corridor. She quickly over-took him, and he halted with fright.

"Mrs. Pillsbury, you gave me a fright," he said, placing his shaking palm on his chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Kurt I have a favour to ask of you," Emma asked, still in her counsellor-to-student tone.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "And what would this proposition in tale?" he asked, fixing his school bag.

"Well, you do know that Sugar Motta is throwing a party tomorrow evening. And I really need some help with my," Emma answers, pointing at her current clothing which consisted of a grey pleated skirt, matched with a pink-bubblegum blouse.

A smile broke across Kurt's face. Everyone who knows him knows he loves nothing more than a good makeover. And just like Rachel, Emma is in very desperate need of it.

"I'm in," Kurt confirmed.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much," she thanked.

The school bell rang, sounding the end of another eventful day of school. The hallway started flooding with students ready to leave.

"Okay, so I was thinking if you could go shopping for me, don't worry I'll give you my dress size and all that import to- be-kept a secret stuff. Cause it would look weird if someone saw a student and a teacher together outside of school," explained Emma, ending her sentence.

Kurt nodded. "Couldn't agree more, here is my number so you can send me all that TOP secret information of yours, so I can begin on whatever this is," Kurt said, scrolling Emma's outfit and turns his nose at it. "Right well got to go".

He brushed passed her and she turned round. "Oh and Kurt one thing," she paused. "Not any slutty".

Kurt took offense at her request. "Excuse, Kurt Hummel doesn't and never will been heard or seen doing slutty," he preached, and turned round departing through the main doors.

Meanwhile, B is walking home with Rachel.

"School sucks. It's like slowly being tortured but with the after-effects of learning something," complained B, fixing her sliding black beanie.

"I know right. Today in glee, Mr. Schue took my phone because he caught me texting you," said Rachel, biting her lower lip.

"So that's why you didn't text back," B joked.

They both looked at each other, and Rachel playfully pushed her.

"Hey, at least I didn't get detention for spay panting _Finn Hudson has a small P_ in the girls changing rooms," retorted Rachel, in her defence.

"Well I least I had the lady balls to do it," B said.

They both giggled. Suddenly both of their phones vibrated in sync.

**Message:**

_Hey, poor peasants of Lima' Ohio. It's your super hot_

_And I know you all want to be her, leader_

_Sugar _

_And I'm inviting you and your +1 to my super cool and expense_

_Party tomorrow evening, RSVP please._

B shrugged and Rachel put her phone away.

"Well, that's one party that's going to suck," said Rachel, criticizing the event.

"Nah, I think it might actually be fun," replied B.

Rachel immediately stopped and checked B's tempeture.

"Who are you and what have you done with B," she joked.

B proceeds with walking. "Oh come on, Ray. It's a party and by going on what Miss Airhead 2011 is saying, it's going to pretty expense. And that always means there will be booze," explained B, throwing her shoulder over her cousin.

Rachel shrugged it off. "Okay, so who is going to be your plus one then," asked Rachel.

B tutted. "You of course," she answered, folding her arms due to a cold wind pacing.

"I'm sorry but I'm going with my plus one," Rachel replied.

"And does this +1 have a name," asked B, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel slouched. "Well, as of now my +1 is unknown but he will be unveiled at tomorrow evening's function," Rachel said, trying to come across as all royal and well-off.

"And so will mine," said B, not releasing what she agreed to do.

Elsewhere, at the local shopping mall. Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn enter a cute clothing store.

"Don't you find it kind of creepy that you're shopping for a teacher," asked Quinn, flicking through a rail full of royal-blue dresses.

"Oh dear, formally pregnant and now lonely deserted singleton Quinn. All I see whilst I'm doing this is a challenge. And this project needs a lot more than a push-up bra and tons of make-up," answered Kurt, putting back a seductive red dress on its rack.

Slightly offended, Quinn decides to venture through the other end of the shop. Mercedes assists Kurt by holding the items of clothing he picks. Currently hanging in her arms are a pearly-purple cocktail dress, on top of silver crocodile leggings.

Quinn is trying on some bracelets when her phone rings.

"Hello," she asked.

"Quinn, I really need to chat with you," said Tina, her voice all choked up.

Quinn nodded and started taking off the bracelets and putting it back on the rack. "Okay, I'm on my way."

Quinn walked up to Kurt and Mercedes, who were know in the laundry section.

"I'm sorry guys, but Tina needs me," she explained.

Kurt and Mercedes understand and Quinn exits the boutique.

Mercedes spots an S & M whip and grabs it. She walks up slowly to Kurt and slaps him on the ass. He jumps in pain.

"Mercedes that's deadly painful. Please don't tell me you got off on that," Kurt said, rubbing his backside.

Mercedes pulled an in-disgust face. "EW no!"

Suddenly, a song came on the radio. Lady Gag's Fashion. Kurt gives Mercedes a nudge.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he cheekily asked.

"Oh, Kurt you no me so well," she said.

Kurt takes the whip off Mercedes and walks over to the till. He slaps the whip on the counter and points to the radio. The cashier instantly turns up the radio.

**Kurt **

_I am, I'm too fabulous  
>I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts<br>I live, to be model thin  
>Dress me, I'm your mannequin<em>

Mercedes puts on some Designer shades.

**Mercedes **

_j'adore vivienne habillez-moi  
>Gucci, Fendi et Prada.<br>valentino, Armani too.  
>Merde I love them Jimmy Choo<em>

Kurt copies her and puts on some golden shades. And they both start rumbling round rails for clothes.

**Kurt **

Fashion

**Mercedes**

Put it all on me

**Together**

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

They start dancing round and dressing up around the store. The till attendant even joins in and dresses up too.

**Kurt **

Fashion

**Mercedes**

Put it all on me

**Together**  
>I am anyone you want me to be<p>

**Kurt **

Fashion

**Mercedes**

Put it all on me

**Together**

Don't you want to see these clothes on me

**Kurt**

Fashion put it all on me

**Together**  
>I am anyone you want me to be<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading this, leave a review and tell me what you think ;D<strong>


	10. I'll Wait For You

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE, ONLY THE CHARACTER B.**

**Happy reading :D**

**Also please review to telling me if you like were the story is going or what you think of it, thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>

**I'll Wait For You**

Quinn pulls up outside Tina's well kept house. Her lawn is evenly cut decorated on the outer skirts by numerous flower beds. Quinn grabbed her handbag, and got out. As she was walking up the path she could smell the scent of Lavender, probably from the near-by Lavender plant. Unexpectedly her eyes closed, and she pictured Rachel dressed in very revealing red-lingerie, smiling flirtatiously whilst leaning over a desk. Quinn opened her eyes when, Tina opened the door and spotted Quinn.

"What is going on with you," asked Tina, weirded out by what Quinn was thinking about.

Quinn fixed her hair and let out a gasp. "Um, I…I-I…I was praying for…a-a-a…relative of mine…who-who…isn't well," constantly stalled Quinn, leaving Tina buying none of what she just made up.

"Um-hm," mumbled Tina and she invited Quinn into her house.

Tina leaded the way to her room, which was mainly plastered with poster of punk-rock bands and a few twilight. The room was currently being filled with music by Tina's favorite singer Lykkie Li. Tina took a seat graciously on her bed and turned off the streaming radio at her bedside. Quinn also took a seat facing Tina on the bed.

"How you feeling," asked Quinn, worried for her Asian friend.

A tear left Tina's eye, and she turned to look at the ceiling.

"Fine," covered up Tina, but her body language did not show that of a FINE situation. She was constantly wiping away her falling tears and fiddling with her thumbs.

Quinn believed nothing. Obvious the break-up is badly affecting Tina. Quinn moved closer to Tina and placed her hand on Tina shoulder, slowly moving down to rub her back. "Tina, have you talked to Mike since," asked Quinn.

Tina lifted her head and blinked away the tears. "No, and I don't think I ever will," replied Tina, returning her focus to her bed sheets.

"Tina, you haven't told me the reason why, you and Mike broke-up. So what actually happened," asked Quinn, trying to understand her friend's situation.

"Today at glee, when Sugar performed I caught Mike perving at her," said Tina, barely stable. "And then he told me that he'd rather spend Christmas with his parents than me."

"Okay," said Quinn, lifting Tina's chin so she could make eye contact. "Mike is a highschool boy, and highschool boys don't really think with their brains. I'm speaking from my experience".

Tina straightened herself out and began to pay more attention.

"And what were you expecting to do with Mike over Christmas," she asked, spreading her two arms behind her and slightly leaning backwards on the bed.

"Well share are first Christmas together as a real couple you know," said Tina, slightly raising her eyebrows.

Quinn quickly blushed and returned to her previously posture. "Okay, let me speak from my experience. You were looking get nasty by the fire this festive season, and hoping it would be all chestnuts roasting by the fire?" playfully asked Quinn, making Tina crack a smile and softly giggle.

"Okay, I understand what you're saying. But it wasn't going to be all about jumping Mike's bones. It would be about sharing this holiday together, buying each other presents, watching a romantic movie, playing in the snow and building a snowman," explained Tina.

"All I'm hearing is you're looking for a lot of receiving and are up for just a small proportion of giving," said Quinn, adding in her own view of Tina's plans.

Tina started to wipe away the remaining teardrops from her face and fixed herself up.

She slowly sighed in relief. "Thanks for dropping by," she thanked her blonde friend, leaning in for a hug.

"So what music were you listening to before I got here," asked Quinn.

"Oh, just some indie-pop. Want a hit?" the Asian teen asked.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not".

Tina leaned over to her bedside cabinet and turned up the radio, which started pouring out Lykkie Li's Little Bit. Quinn slowly began swaying to the sensual tune and Tina followed. Tina feeling confident stood up on her bed.

**Tina**

_And for you I keep my legs apart  
>And forget about my tainted heart<br>And I will never ever be the first  
>To say it but still I get over<br>Ah ah ah_

Quinn reached out for her friends hand and Tina pulled her up. Quinn immediately took the lead.

**Quinn **

_I will do it,  
>Push button,<br>Pull trigger,  
>Climb mountain<br>Jump off a cliff 'cause you know baby  
>I love you love you a little bit<em>

Tina jumped off her bed and opened her window. She searched through her street, whilst signing.

**Tina **

_I would do it  
>I would say it<br>You'd mean it  
>I could do it<br>If it was you and I only and I –_

She quickly rejoined Quinn on the bed and they began slowly dancing sensuously together.

**Together **

_I think i'm a  
>Little bit<br>Little bit  
>A little bit in love with you<br>But only if you're a  
>Little bit<br>Little bit  
>A little bit in la-la-la-la-love with me, oh oh<em>

Ooh ooh ooh ooh-ooh

The music ended, and Quinn looked into Tina's eyes and rubbed her check.

"Feel any better," her Dearing pal asked.

Tina gleamed in thanks towards Quinn's helping.

"Yeah, thanks,"

They both share a hug.

Meanwhile, Kurt is at his house in his bedroom working on Emma's outfit for tomorrow night's event. He's all business, with charts of dos and don'ts stickled to his walls. Suddenly a knock comes from behind him, and he turns round to see Blaine.

"Blaine, when did you get back," Kurt asked, approaching his boyfriend wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"An hour ago, I just thought I'd drop by and let you know," he replied, spotting all of the dresses. "What is going on here".

Kurt turned round and spotted the dresses.

"Oh, I'm helping Miss. Pillsbury with her outfit for tomorrow night party at Sugars. Which by the way, I need you to escort me to," he said.

Blaine but his bag down and his boyfriend by the waist.

"Escort, that makes it sound like a job," he said.

"Okay, you can be my +1 then," Kurt assured him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and slowly starting to kiss him.

They start making out.

Elsewhere, at Mercedes place she is about to tuck into her dinner whilst watching America's Next Top Model, when her doorbell rings. She goes to her door and opens it to find Sam on her porch.

"Hey," he said, smiling in the process.

"What do you want white chocolate," asked Mercedes, in her usual strong womanly empowered voice.

"I'm here to ask you if you wouldn't mind being my +1 for Sugar's party," the jock asked leaning on the door frame all confident.

Mercedes giggled.

"Let me makes this crystal clear. We are no more. That summer fling is good and gone, so invite some else," she replied to his invitation. "And did it not cross your mind that my boyfriend would mind?"

Sam's smile faded and he straightened himself out.

"I understand. Sorry, I'll see you later," said the heroic blonde, disappearing from her doorstep.

Mercedes froze for a second before closing the door.

Whilst walking his way home to Kurt's place, Sam started singing.

**Sam **

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
>Now I'm missing you, and I'm wishing you would come back through my door<br>Oh, why did you have to go?  
>You could have let me know<br>So now I'm all alone _

He crosses the road, nearly missing a car.

**Sam **

_Girl, you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance  
>With you not around, it's a little bit more than I can stand<br>Oh, and all my tears, they  
>Keep runnin' down my face<br>Why did you turn away?_

He arrives at Kurt's house and goes to his shared room with Finn and grabs his guitar.

**Sam **

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
>Are you that afraid of me?<br>But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
>This is not how you want it to be <em>

He stands up and starts playing his guitar with so much emotion.

**Sam **

_So, baby, I will wait for you  
>'Cause I don't know what else I can do<br>Don't tell me I ran out of time  
>If it takes the rest of my life<br>Baby, I will wait for you  
>If you think I'm fine it just ain't true<br>I really need you in my life  
>No matter what I have to do<br>I'll wait for you _

He takes a seat on the bed her sleeps on and sheds a tear.

**Sam**

_I'll be waiting_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed reading this, leave a review and tell me what you think ;D<strong>_


End file.
